


Conoce tu mente

by HannieSchiffer (Anvaz)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Kougino - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Spanish Translation, algunas personas con poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/HannieSchiffer
Summary: Durante un caso, Ginoza desaparece.





	Conoce tu mente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Know Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364737) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 

> Nota de autor:  
Esto fue inspirado por Jessica Jones y el poder de control mental de Kilgrave. Así que esto está ubicado en un universo moderno donde algunas personas tienen dotes. Solo para que sepan en qué se están metiendo.

Kougami mira el informe de persona desaparecida en su escritorio. Han pasado tres días, catorce horas desde que fue llenado. Él mira el pedazo de papel marcando el comienzo del archivo, y Ginoza Nobuchika lo mira desde la foto utilizada para su identificación de detective. 

Kougami lamenta haber tenido ese día libre, el día que Ginoza desapareció. Lamenta el no haberse asegurado de que alguien fuera con él a investigar el lugar que se les había notificado, alguien había dicho que había indigentes peleando en el astillero. Durante una investigación de asesinato, nada se podía tomar a la ligera. Pero todos habían bajado la guardia y Ginoza había ido para ocuparse del asunto por su cuenta. 

Ahora ya no está. 

Kougami dejó a un lado el informe y reposó la cabeza en sus manos. No tenían pistas. Habían estado buscando sin parar, recorriendo el área donde desapareció Ginoza y los lugares circundantes. Las imágenes de cámaras de seguridad habían sido borradas. No dejó nada atrás. 

Kougami no es ajeno a casos de personas desaparecidas. Como detective lidia con ello con bastante frecuencia, y la mayoría de los casos no resultan ser serios. Pero a escuchado de casos que se enfrían. Personas desaparecidas de las que nunca se supo nada de ellas. Sin cuerpos, ni rastro de ellos en sitio alguno. Simplemente esfumados. 

No quiere que Ginoza sea una de esas personas. 

Él no podía ser. 

*****

— Kou, no podemos hacer esto. 

— ¿Por qué no? —Kougami apoyó a Ginoza contra el escritorio más cercano. La mitad de las luces están apagadas. Nadie más está cerca. — Al menos déjame acompañarte a casa. 

— ¿Para que puedas meterte a mi cama? 

— No.

— Te conozco. —Ginoza lo miró por sobre el borde de sus gafas. — No soy el tipo de persona que se haría tu amigo con beneficios. 

— Gino —rió Kougami— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que somos algo más que amigos? Prácticamente, de todos modos. 

— La larga jornada te está haciendo delirar. 

— No, no es eso. —le sonrió Kougami gentilmente. — No te quiero como amigo con beneficios. Quiero… bueno, me gustas. Románticamente hablando. 

— Esto crea un conflicto de intereses —dice Ginoza, pero con los ojos bien abiertos. 

— Pasan muchos tipos de relaciones en la oficina. 

— No lo dices en serio —él no logra ocultar la amargura en su voz. 

— Gino —dice Kougami— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a mí? 

Ginoza lo mira fijamente —Yo… —cierra los ojos, luego repentinamente empuja a Kougami y toma su abrigo— Me gustas —dice poniéndose la chaqueta. — por eso espero que no estés bromeando. 

— No estoy bromeando —Kougami se acerca a él, le agarra la manga con una mano y lo acerca— Créeme. 

Posa sus labios contra los de Ginoza, y Ginoza cierra los ojos, devolviendo el beso brevemente antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta. 

Kougami no lo toma a pecho. Conoce a Ginoza, sabe que necesita tiempo para pensar. Solo le queda esperar a que Ginoza le crea. 

*****

— Deja de hablar. 

Ginoza respira hondo, las palabras mueren en su garganta. Una corriente interminable de ellas, repentinamente se detiene. Tiene la boca seca. Y hay una parte de él que venía diciéndose que se callara durante las últimas tres horas, pero ahora que lo ha hecho, no se siente satisfecho. 

Solo dejó de hablar porque Makishima le dijo que lo hiciera. 

El hombre de blancos cabellos se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá opuesto, prácticamente reposando. Junto a él, un hombre llamado Choe tomaba notas en una Tableta con pantalla táctil, mirando ocasionalmente a Ginoza. Sus ojos son extraños, de un amarillo brillante. 

Ginoza habría sido más cuidadoso si hubiese sabido que los asesinos seriales causantes de las recientes muertes por la ciudad eran dotados. 

Pero no lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo habían considerado. Las personas dotadas eran tan raras que a menudo es el último punto a considerar para cualquier investigador. Pero la naturaleza pública de las muertes, la habilidad para eludir cada una de los sistemas de vigilancia de la ciudad no dejando nada atrás, y la naturaleza extraña de algunas de las escenas del crimen debería de haberles advertido. 

Pero no fue así. 

Makishima había encontrado a Ginoza en el astillero, lo había atraído allí. Le había dicho que lo siguiera y lo hizo. No tenía razones para ello. Inexplicablemente, necesitaba hacerlo. 

Makishima puede controlar la mente de las personas. Es peligroso. Y Ginoza no puede decirle a nadie. 

Las disculpas en su cabeza se acumulaban cada vez más y más. Seguramente eso es lo único que Makishima quiere de él. 

— Detective Ginoza —dice Makishima. Choe se levanta y sale de la habitación, y Makishima se inclina hacia delante. — ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí y no al otro detective principal del caso? 

— No —dice Ginoza en voz baja. 

— Él me fascina —dice Makishima. — Quiero jugar con él. Es decidido e increíblemente inteligente, y estoy seguro de que, si no estuviera dotado con mis habilidades, y Choe con las suyas, ya habría resuelto este caso. No, lo que me fascina es la ira. Quiero ver qué tan lejos puedo hacerle llegar. 

Ginoza no dice nada. 

— Así que cuéntame sobre Kougami Shinya —dice Makishima— ¿Qué es lo peor que podría hacerle? 

— Matar a las personas que le importan —dice Ginoza— especialmente si no se lo merecen. —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en ellas, como si estuviera en piloto automático.— Si fueras a salirte con la tuya con estos crímenes. Si se tratara de salvar a alguien que le importa o atraparte, y tuviera que tomar esa decisión, eso lo perseguiría. No le gusta estar indefenso. 

— Hmm. —Makishima asiente— ¿Y qué eres tú para él? 

La garganta de Ginoza se cierra. Makishima entrecierra los ojos. 

— Dime. 

Aun así, le toma un momento a Ginoza para responder. Un momento en el que se siente fuera de sí mismo, porque ¿qué es él para Kougami Shinya? Hay momentos en que piensa que no es nada para Kougami, para nadie. Y hay momentos donde cree en Kougami cuando Kougami dice que significa algo más para él. Pero eso es algo nuevo. Y no está seguro de que dure. 

No durará. No después de esta traición. Incluso si Makishima tiene el poder de forzar a su mente, Ginoza sabe que debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir. 

— Mejor amigo. —se sofoca, finalmente, pensando que es todo. Pero no lo es. Las palabras siguen saliendo. — Estamos saliendo. Románticamente. Lo amo. No sé si él me ama. No estoy seguro de que dure.

— ¿Por qué es eso? 

— No creo valer la pena. —Los ojos de Ginoza arden. Sus manos se aprietan en puños, las uñas clavándose en su piel. Makishima no debería saber nada de esto. 

— ¿Kougami cree que vales la pena? 

— ¡No lo sé! —Es demasiado duro. Fulmina con la mirada a Makishima y Makishima le brinda una sonrisa. 

— Gracias por su cooperación —dice, y Ginoza se siente enfermo. — Creo que sé lo que quiero que hagas. 

Ginoza niega con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Makishima se ensancha, mostrando sus dientes.

— Ginoza Nobuchika —dice— me voy a divertir mucho contigo. 

*****

Ginoza despierta en brazos de Kougami. Kougami prepara café en la cocina de Ginoza. Van juntos al trabajo en una neblina de satisfacción y Ginoza casi puede creer que esta puede ser su vida juntos. 

La ilusión se rompe cuando su más nueva detective, Akane, entra corriendo a la oficina y les dice que hay otra escena del crimen. 

La escena no tiene sentido. En medio de una plaza pública, un hombre arrodillado con un cuchillo en la mano, con la garganta cortada tan violentamente que su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, unida solo por una delgada capa de piel y músculo. Había sido encontrado por personas que iban al trabajo esa mañana. 

Kougami camina directamente hacia el hombre, examina la herida y luego dice: — ¿Qué carajos? 

— Kou —comienza a decir Ginoza, pero Kougami lo interrumpe. 

— Este tipo está jugando con nosotros y atrayendo a otras personas a su puto juego. ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental hace que sus asesinatos parezcan suicidios? 

— Tal vez fue un suicidio —sugiere Kagari, uno de los oficiales. 

— No —dice Kougami— no fue así. No se puede poner tanta fuerza en tu propia garganta sin retroceder primero del dolor o desmayarte. 

— A menos que estuvieras drogado o algo —dice Kagari. 

Kougami suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello. 

— Podría tener un punto —le dice Ginoza, tocando suavemente su brazo. —Cálmate, Kou. 

— No quiero más personas muertas —dice Kougami. 

— Lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros lo quiere. Estamos todos del mismo lado. 

Kougami asiente. — Bien. Veremos qué nos dice la autopsia. 

La autopsia no brinda nada. No hay drogas en el sistema, no hay huellas digitales en el cuchillo que no sean las de la víctima. 

— Esto es ridículo —murmura Kougami mientras salen de la morgue. — Esto no fue un suicidio.

Pero no tienen alguna otra respuesta. 

Kougami está mucho más distraído luego de eso, por sus propios pensamientos, por el caso, por su enojo con este invisible asesino. 

Ginoza siente que ya ni siquiera puede alcanzarlo. 

*****

Kougami camina fuera después de su turno y encuentra una nota pegada al tablero de su auto de policía. Es una dirección, una que reconoce por estar en la parte menos poblada de la ciudad. Una dirección y nada más. 

Da vuelta y regresa a la oficina para encontrar a quien esté todavía allí. Minutos después, están en camino. 

— Es él —dice a Akane— Tiene que ser él. 

— Esto podría ser una trampa —señala Akane. 

— ¿Qué más se supone que debamos hacer? —pregunta Kougami— ¿Solo sentarnos y esperar a que el cuerpo de Gino aparezca en alguna parte? 

— No —dice Akane— Tienes razón. 

Se detienen en un edificio, abandonado, flanqueados por otros dos coches de policías. Kougami desenfunda su arma y se dirige a la puerta. Está entreabierta. 

— Nos están esperando —dice Kagari. 

Kougami empuja la puerta para abrirla y apunta con el arma adentro. 

Está oscuro. Silencioso. Avanza lentamente con los ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad del edificio. La única luz viene de la calle afuera, proyectando un extraño resplandor amarillo anaranjado en todo. 

Algo golpea el piso sobre ellos. 

Kougami corre hacia la escalera, ignorando los gritos de los otros que dicen que espere, corre escaleras arriba y sale al pasillo del segundo piso. Oye otro sonido sordo, esta vez a su derecha e irrumpe en la habitación listo para disparar. 

Parado junto a la ventana está Ginoza, inestable sobre sus pies, y otro hombre. Kougami no lo reconoce. Tiene el cabello blanco y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. 

— Kougami Shinya —dice— estoy tan contento de que pudieras unirte a nosotros. 

— Gino —dice Kougami dando un paso al frente— ¿Qué está pasando? 

— Soy Makishima Shogo —dice el hombre de cabellos blancos— soy el hombre que has estado buscando.

La mirada de Kougami cambia de Ginoza a Makishima, sorprendida. ¿Por qué confesar? 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

— Quiero ver qué te incita —dice Makishima— Sabes, al principio quería poner a la ciudad en caos. Para mostrarles que no estaban a salvo, porque hay personas allí afuera que pueden lastimarlos. Personas que pueden controlarlos, Personas que son como dioses. Por ejemplo — Makishima presiona algo en las manos de Ginoza. Kougami capta un destello plateado. Un cuchillo. Ginoza se tensiona, aparta la mirada de Kougami. 

Kougami no entiende cuál es el punto de esto. Ginoza no lo lastimaría. 

— Apuñálate en el brazo —dice Makishima— y no te quites el cuchillo. 

— Qué… —comienza a decir Kougami, pero se ahoga con sus palabras cuando Ginoza incrusta el cuchillo que Makishima le había dado directo a su brazo izquierdo y lo deja allí. — ¡Gino! 

— Es solo una demostración — le dice Makishima. 

La radio de Kougami crepita — Kougami —dice Akane por el dispositivo— Vamos a subir. 

— No la dejaría, si fuera tú. — Los ojos de Makishima parpadean mirando a Ginoza y de nuevo a Kougami. 

Kougami sostiene su radio. — No lo hagas —dice a Akane— Tenemos una situación. Pero no vengas. La agravarás. 

— Kougami…

— Quédate donde estás. 

Akane no responde. Makishima sonríe. 

— Entonces, como pueden ver —dice— puedo hacer bastante. Pero una vez que comencé a causar disturbios públicos noté algo. Tu ira. Y pensé, ¿Qué incitaría a un policía? 

— Esto no se trata de mí —reniega Kougami— Esto se trata de ti siendo un maldito enfermo. 

— Toma el cuchillo y arrástralo por tu brazo —dice Makishima. 

Kougami da un paso al frente justo cuando Ginoza arrastra el cuchillo hacia su codo, todo su cuerpo se estremece de dolor. La herida es profunda. Podría ser letal. La mano de Kougami se oprime sobre su arma. 

— Detente —dice Makishima— sácalo. 

Ginoza lo saca. Makishima toma el cuchillo y la mano libre de Ginoza vuela hacia la herida en su brazo para detener el sangrado, pero no puede. 

— Estás enojado —dice Makishima a Kougami— Pero no es suficiente. Quiero verte romper. Que vayas más allá de tu labor. Y creo saber qué hará eso. 

— No lo hagas —dice Kougami. 

— Sabes lo que puedo hacer, pero no creo que importe —continuó Makishima— Lo que sucederá quedará grabado en tu memoria. Siempre tendrás la duda, el qué pasaría si. ¿Qué pasaría si parte de esto fuera genuino? ¿Y si fuera real? — volvió a dirigirse hacia Ginoza— Dile. 

Ginoza miró a Kougami, con los ojos demasiado brillantes — Yo —tragó saliva y habló en un sofoco— Yo te odio. 

— Eso no es cierto —dijo Kougami. 

— Te odio —repite Ginoza, pero pareciera estar rogando— Te odio. Odio lo tan centrado que estás en el trabajo, lo tan egoísta eres. Odio tu ira. Odio tu obsesión por los criminales y cómo los pones por sobre las personas que se preocupan por ti. —hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. — No te quiero. Quiero a alguien mejor. 

— Eso no es cierto —dice Kougami, pero silenciosamente. Porque todo lo que Ginoza dice sobre él es verdad. 

Makishima murmura algo, y Ginoza se gira hacia él, lo besa. Makishima envuelve con los brazos a Ginoza, forzando a que el beso sea más largo, con una mano en la parte posterior del cabello de Ginoza, sujetándolo allí. Luego empuja a Ginoza. Ginoza se tambalea, jadea, se lo ve enfermo. 

— Jódete —grita Kougami. Makishima lo sonríe— Jódete por hacerle esto —desenfunda su arma. 

— ¿Vas a dispararme? —pregunta Makishima— ¿No me merezco un juicio justo? No puedes probar que en verdad maté a alguien. Mi confesión son solo palabras. 

— Lo lastimaste —gruñe Kougami levantando su arma. 

— Bueno, ya tengo mi respuesta —dice Makishima— Es extraño con qué facilidad te dejas llevar por algo tan insignificante. Por mucho que quiera ver esta obra desarrollarse en su totalidad, no soy tan estúpido como para dejarme matar tan fácilmente. Aún tengo otros planes. Así que. —se giró hacia Ginoza— Golpéalo hasta dejarlo al borde de la consciencia. Luego mátate. 

— ¡No! 

Pero Ginoza no escucha, o no puede hacerlo. Se lanza hacia delante. Kougami lo esquiva, y dispara dos veces a Makishima antes de que Ginoza se estrelle contra él. 

El arma se dispara por tercera vez. Kougami vislumbra a Makishima tambaleándose hacia delante, el rojo goteando de su estómago, antes de que el puño de Ginoza se estrelle contra su rostro, haciendo que momentáneamente su visión se vuelva oscura. Lucha por escapar, pero Ginoza está a horcajadas sobre él. 

Kougami se retuerce bajo él, apuntando nuevamente a Makishima, dispara una cuarta, quinta, sexta vez. Desesperado. Dos de los disparos fallan. El sexto disparo roza el hombro de Makishima y él tropieza, pero alcanza a llegar a la puerta. Kougami sigue apretando el gatillo. Necesita que Makishima muera por lo que ha hecho. No le importa un juicio, jueces y jurados. Makishima merece morir. 

Pero entonces los puños de Ginoza comienzan a golpearlo. Kougami cree sentir una costilla romperse. No quiere lastimar a Ginoza. Quiere llegar a Makishima, acabar con él. No puede escapar. 

— Por favor, detente —ruega. 

Los ojos de Ginoza están muy abiertos, parcialmente oscurecidos por su cabello. — No puedo —se sofoca al decir, dejando caer los puños sobre el pecho de Kougami, y suena un nauseabundo crujido. 

Kougami no puede evitar gritar de dolor. 

Lucha por mantenerse consciente. El rostro de Ginoza está pálido, el pecho de Kougami se siente caliente y húmedo. Se pregunta si Ginoza de alguna manera logró cortarle la piel. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que pasa cuando Ginoza se detiene por un breve momento. 

La sangre que brota de la herida en el brazo de Ginoza. 

Se está desangrando. 

Kougami lucha por sentarse, pero Ginoza le da un golpe en la espalda y cambia de dirección, con los dedos ensangrentados peleando por el brazo de Kougami. Kougami sujeta la pistola con más fuerza, pero Ginoza trata de apalancar sus dedos. Y Kougami sabe que Ginoza romperá los huesos para obtener lo que quiere. 

— Por favor —ruega— No hagas esto. No puedes hacer esto. No quieres hacer esto. Este no eres tú. 

Ginoza clava los dedos en un punto de presión de la muñeca de Kougami. Su mano sufre un espasmo y suelta la pistola. 

Ginoza lo agarra, trata de alejarse, pero Kougami lo sostiene del brazo. 

— No —gruñe Ginoza, y presiona el gatillo. 

El hombro de Kougami estalla en dolor y su visión comienza a palidecer. Se mantiene firme. Aún no, todavía no y la estática blanca en su visión desaparece lo suficiente como para ver a Ginoza posicionar el cañón del arma debajo de su propia barbilla, cerrar los ojos y apretar el gatillo. 

Un clic. Nada. Ginoza se desploma hacia delante, suelta el arma, respirando con dificultad. Por un momento permanece quieto. 

Un momento. Luego sus ojos se apartan de la pistola por el suelo y se centra en algo a unos metros de distancia. 

Kougami sigue su mirada unos segundos demasiado tarde. A pocos metros de distancia se encuentra el cuchillo de Makishima y Ginoza avanza hacia él. 

Cada movimiento manda un dolor agudo a todo el cuerpo de Kougami, pero logra levantarse. No puede dejar que esto pase. No puede dejar que esto suceda. La mano de Ginoza se cierra alrededor del cuchillo, se lo lleva al cuello y Kougami se mueve hacia delante. 

Ginoza desliza el cuchillo con fuerza a través de su garganta. Kougami lo agarra de la mano bajándola junto con el cuchillo justo cuando va por la mitad. Pero sangre brota de la herida. Kougami arroja el cuchillo lo más lejos que puede y envuelve con las manos la garganta de Ginoza sintiendo la cálida sangre cubriendo sus dedos, corriendo por sus brazos. Juntos, caen hasta el suelo, Kougami respirando con dificultad, La respiración de Ginoza suena muy saturada. 

— Déjame —dice Ginoza en un ahogo, pero está demasiado débil como para luchar. 

Kougami niega con la cabeza. 

— ¿Por qué no? —Ginoza tose, la sangre corriendo por su barbilla. Aprieta los dientes. — Me lo merezco. 

Esas palabras golpean a Kougami más fuerte que cualquier otro golpe físico. Antes de que pueda responder, escucha gritos, exclamaciones. Alguien se arrodilla junto a él. Escucha a alguien hablando para pedir ayuda médica. Alguien más menciona cauterizar una herida. Alguien toca las manos de Kougami intentando apartarlas de la garganta de Ginoza, pero Kougami no lo suelta. No puede soltarlo. La sangre sigue fluyendo y mientras aún quede sangre en Ginoza Kougami mantendrá sus manos allí. No dejará que Ginoza muera. 

Parpadea y está de espaldas mirando el cielo nocturno. Lucha por sentarse, entra en pánico, intenta hablar, pero cada inhalación duele. Alguien lo sujeta. 

— Se ha ido —le dice Akane al oído. 

— ¿Ginoza? —Kougami se siente enfermo. 

— No. Makishima está muerto. Ginoza fue llevado al hospital antes que tú. 

— Oh

— Se acabó. 

Se acabó. Kougami entonces deja de luchar y se deja caer inconsciente. 

*****

Ginoza despierta deseando no haberlo hecho. 

Despierta estando solo, despierta y se siente pesado y débil. Es débil. Ha hecho cosas horribles que nunca debería haber podido hacer. Debería haber podido resistirse. Alguien llora. Sus mejillas están húmedas. Tal vez sea él. 

Recuerda la ira de Kougami contra Makishima. Ahora se pregunta si Kougami siente la misma ira hacia él. 

Se lo merecería. Tal y como se merecía morir allí. 

Una parte de él quería morir. No solo porque Makishima quería que se matase, sino porque sentía que debería, después de todo lo que hizo. 

Y eso lo vuelve todo más difícil. 

*****

Kougami despierta en una habitación blanca. Con el zumbido de las máquinas, un dolor distante y pensamientos que ni siquiera puede comenzar a comprender. Todo parece distante. Inicialmente. 

Todo se vuelve más cercano, más presente. Él se siente más presente. Los médicos enumeran sus heridas: herida de bala en el hombro, tres costillas rotas, muchas magulladuras, pérdida de sangre. 

Akane entra y sale, lidiando con las consecuencias del caso. Ella no habla mucho. No tiene tiempo, aunque él puede notar que quiere quedarse. 

La primera persona en hablar con él en detalle es Kagari. 

— Mucho papeleo —suspira Kagari, encorvándose sobre la silla junto a la cama de Kougami. — Demasiado. De todos modos, Kunizuka disparó a Makishima cuando intentó que Akane se volviera contra nosotros durante su fuga. Disparé a su cómplice, Choe Gu-Sung. Se desangró, pero no antes de que tuviéramos una pequeña pelea. 

Hay una costra en la mejilla de Kagari. Kougami se pregunta si abrían más escondidos bajo su ropa. Pero Kagari no parece preocupado. 

Shion está revisando todas las cosas de Choe —continúa— Aparentemente era dotado. Ambos lo eran, pero Choe podía manipular campos eléctricos, tecnología y otras cosas. Es por eso que siempre podían hacer mierda en lugares públicos y salirse con la suya. ¿No es eso loco? Desearía a veces ser dotado —suspiró— El jefe estaba molesto porque matamos a ambos, podíamos habernos hecho con la información, especialmente para encontrar a otras personas peligrosas dotadas. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que saque Shion de entre las cosas de Choe nos dará mucha información. 

— Eso espero —dijo Kougami. Se mueve entonces tratando de sentarse un poco, cansado de estar en la cama del hospital boca arriba incapaz de moverse. — ¿Has visto a Ginoza? 

La expresión de Kagari se cierra — Sí. 

— ¿Y? 

— Perdió mucha sangre —dice Kagari. 

— ¿Y? 

Kagari suspira— No lo sé. Creo que esto le traerá muchas repercusiones, mentalmente. Está bastante cerrado, pero puedo decir que él… bueno, aparentemente le dijo a Akane algo que la asustó. 

— ¿Sabes qué fue? 

— Quiero decir, es…

— Dime. 

— Que deseaba haber muerto entonces. 

Kougami lucha por sentarse, pero el dolor por sus heridas lo deja de espaldas nuevamente— No. No puede creer que es su culpa. No lo es. 

— Eso lo sabemos —dice Kagari— pero no podemos imaginarnos lo que ha de ser para él. A ninguno de nosotros nos pasó, excepto a Akane por al menos cinco segundos, y él lo sabe. 

— Aun así, tiene que saber que no lo culpamos —dice Kougami. 

— No creo que eso importe. Él se culpa a sí mismo. 

*****

Cada uno pasa una semana en el hospital, y aunque Kougami no ve a Ginoza en ese tiempo, insiste en llevarlo a casa

— Ninguno de nosotros debería estar solo —dice a Akane— Tú y los otros aún tienen trabajo por hacer y nosotros tenemos el tiempo libre. Bien podemos pasar ese tiempo juntos. 

Akane asiente, entendiendo por qué quiere estar con Ginoza al ser dados de alta. No es solo por conveniencia. Y se la ve por ello aliviada. 

— Eso será bueno para ambos —dice ella. Él no desatiende el temor en sus ojos. 

Ginoza no debe estar bien. 

Las heridas están sanando, físicamente. Ambos aún siguen cansados, siguen con dolor. Todavía duele moverse, pero Kougami está más que listo para salir del hospital en lo que se dirige a la habitación de Ginoza con Akane. 

— Creo que está listo —dice ella silenciosamente. 

— Gracias —dice Kougami y ella asiente y se aleja. 

Kougami entra. 

Ginoza está sentado al borde de la cama del hospital, completamente vestido. Tiene un vendaje alrededor del cuello, y más asomando por debajo de su suéter. Se ve demasiado pálido, demasiado cerrado en sí mismo, frágil, como algo que Kougami podría romper accidentalmente bajo sus pies. 

Él no levanta la vista. 

— Gino —dice Kougami avanzando— Te llevaré a casa. 

— No tienes que hacerlo —dice Ginoza con la voz ronca. 

— Sí tengo —dice Kougami— Vamos. 

— Creo que Akane no quiere lidiar conmigo —dice Ginoza levantándose lentamente— No después de lo que le dije —se ríe, amargamente— Nadie quiere lidiar con personas rotas. 

— No digas eso —dice Kougami. 

— ¿Porque no quieres escucharlo? —pregunta Ginoza. 

— Podremos hablar cuando lleguemos a casa. 

*****

El viaje en coche es silencioso. La caminata hasta el departamento de Ginoza es silenciosa. Akane había estado cuidando de Dime, quien se alegra al ver a Ginoza, chocando contra sus piernas casi impidiendo que camine más allá del umbral de la puerta. Pero logran entrar, Ginoza va a la cocina para alimentar a Dime, y Kougami se sienta cautelosamente en el sofá, esperando. 

Akane y Kagari tenían razón. Ginoza está lejos de estar bien. Roto. Esa es la palabra que Ginoza utilizó

Pero roto no significa que no se pueda volver a componer. 

Ginoza sale de la cocina, murmura— Necesito estar solo —y se dirige a la habitación. Kougami se levanta del sofá

— Espera. Necesitamos hablar. 

La puerta se cierra de golpe justo cuando la alcanza. 

— Gino —dice, presionando su mano contra la puerta— Necesitamos hablar. Y no quiero que estés solo. 

No hay respuesta. Kougami intenta con la manija, pero no se mueve. 

— Gino —repite, alzando la voz— Por favor, déjame ayudarte. 

Por unos momentos piensa que tendrá que abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Pero luego se abre, solo un poco, y Kougami lo abre más y entra a la habitación, cerrándola detrás de él. Ginoza está sentado en la cama, sin mirarlo, con los hombros temblorosos. 

— Gino…

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —pregunta Ginoza, mirando hacia arriba, enfrentándolo con lágrimas. 

— Él te hizo hacer esas cosas. 

— ¿Cuánto de eso fue él? —exigió saber Ginoza— ¿Puede realmente otra persona obligarte a hacer algo así? ¿En serio? 

— Sabemos que hay personas dotadas —dice Kougami— Sabemos que son capaces de cosas extraordinarias. 

— Te lastimé —insiste Ginoza— Dije e hice cosas que no deberías perdonar. Lo hice. Y casi te conviertes en un asesino por mi culpa. ¿Cómo no me odias? 

— Porque no fue tu culpa. 

Ginoza se mofa, con un sonido pastoso y mira hacia otro lado— Bueno, me odio. 

— No digas eso —avanza Kougami, pero Ginoza se pone rápidamente de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente. 

— Lo último que me dijo que hiciera —gruñó Ginoza retrocediendo— es lo que quería. No tenia que obligarme. Quería morir por haberte lastimado. 

Kougami lo miró fijamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir enfermo. 

— No valgo nada —continúa Ginoza, implacable— Fui débil. No pude luchar contra él y debería haberlo hecho. Porque lo que siento por ti, cuánto me preocupo por ti, debería haber sido suficiente. Pero no lo fue, porque yo soy débil. Y quería morir porque soy un cobarde. Tú, tú no necesitas a alguien así en tu vida, K-Kougami. Tú vales más que un cobarde sin valor —ahora estaba temblando, sin aliento. 

— No lo eres —dice Kougami, avanzando. Ginoza intenta alejarse, pero Kougami lo agarra del brazo y lo acerca. 

Ginoza se derrumba sobre él, sollozando. Kougami los baja hasta el suelo, con sus propios ojos ardiendo. 

— Tú si vales —le dice Kougami— No soy un mentiroso, así que créeme cuando digo eso. Lo mismo pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de nosotros. Es horrible, lo que hizo, pero tú sí vales. Y no es tu culpa. Dime eso. 

— No p-puedo —dice Ginoza en un ahogo. 

—No es tu culpa —repite Kougami— No me importa cuántas veces tenga que decirte eso, y cuántas veces tenga que decirte que vales. Lo haré hasta que me creas. 

— ¿Por qué? 

— Porque te amo —dice Kougami. Ginoza se aleja bruscamente para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y Kougami se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se lo dice— Eso no ha cambiado. Y no quiero perderte. 

Ginoza se estremece, luego mira hacia otro lado, secándose vigorosamente las lágrimas — No sé —dice— No sé, no lo entiendo, no…

Kougami posa gentilmente su mano sobre su hombro. — Está bien. Pero no estás solo. Voy a estar aquí. 

Ginoza mira a sus ojos— No… —traga— No es mi culpa —suelta débilmente. Más como una pregunta. 

Es un comienzo. 

— No es tu culpa —repite Kougami, acercándolo, sosteniéndolo. Sostendrá a Ginoza y lo mantendrá haciendo si eso evita que Ginoza se rompa por completo. 

Ginoza se hunde en su abrazo y se queda quieto. El suelo es frío e incómodo, pero Kougami se queda allí, Ginoza en sus brazos, sin querer soltarlo hasta que Ginoza esté listo para moverse de nuevo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor:  
Traducción hecha con el permiso del autor.  
Por favor vayan hasta la publicación original, ¡comenten y dejen Kudos para hacer saber al autor que disfrutaron su trabajo!  
Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.


End file.
